Fighting for the Rights of the Clouds
by TheMistyLion
Summary: A project of 100 100-word drabbles with no specific storyline connecting them. Just a bunch of fluff that's trying to make someone's day. DISCONTINUED
1. Party X Party

The party set off at dawn. The pieces of sky between the treetops were streaked pink and orange from the rising sun. Miku took the lead, with Meiko close behind. Kaito trailed after, followed by Rin, Len, then finally Luka.

Rin was playing her guitar. Every now and then, she struck a wrong chord and everybody winced. The birds in the trees above them began to chatter louder, as if trying to obscure the horrible music.

Suddenly, Meiko snatched Rin's instrument and slammed it down on a rock. Rin gasped. Everyone else continued to walk, trying to hide their smiles.


	2. Gingerbread

"Which side do you think is better?" Asked Yuki.

Ryuto stated, "It's obvious whose side she's gonna pick." He glanced at me and waggled his eyebrows, his eyes shouting, _Pick mine! _A glob of frosting was smeared on his cheek.

They sat at a table with a crazily decorated gingerbread house. One side, Yuki's, was well-ordered and symmetrical, the icing shingles lined up perfectly. The other side, Ryuto's, was lopsided with candy canes, big dollops of frosting, and cookie pieces. They looked at me expectantly.

"I like…" I tapped my chin.

They leaned foreword.

"Both."


	3. Angel Fish

"Ring." A small voice spoke. "Ring... Ring."

"What is it, Lui?" I looked up from my book. Mr. 'Broken Record' was sitting on the floor staring up at our fish tank. A pair of orange fish swam back and forth inside, flicking their delicate tails.

"We need another fish." He stated.

"We don't need another."

"We do. We NEED one. These two're lonely."

"They're not lonely. Fish can't be lonely."

"How do you know?" He turned around.

"I was an angel fish once." I lied.

"Oh… Okay." Lui twisted back to look at the fish tank.


	4. Coffee

It was Saturday, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud blotting the sky. A bright and cheery day. If you were outside, that is. Inside a certain house on a certain street, there was a certain man who was very upset.

"Yes dear, I misplaced the coffee," I said from the kitchen table.

"How could you misplace a jar of coffee?!" Hiyama raged as he slammed shut the cupboard he was looking in. "That coffee cost 900 yen! You can't just _lose_ a jar _that_ expensive!"

"It was a small jar…"

"That doesn't make this loss any better!"


	5. Interruption

There she was, sitting on the white porch swing, long hair swaying gently in the evening breeze. Alone. My chance to tell Luka how I feel was finally here! I opened the screen door and stepped outside.

"Um… H-hi, Luka!" I stammered.

She smiled beautifully. "Hello."

"Uh… Nice weather, isn't it?"

"Very." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

I moved closer. "You know… Luka—"

"Hey there!" We both started as a certain blue-haired man jumped the porch rail in front of us. "I was just goin' out to play some horseshoes! Wanna join?"

"Hey!"


	6. Ruby & Reading

"Ruby?" I inquired tentatively. "What are you doing?" The girl was hunched over in a wooden chair, staring down at a thick book. We were the only ones in the library, excluding the librarian shelving picture books.

"I'm reading the dictionary." She replied evenly. A few seconds passed and she turned the thin page of the huge book. Her eyes traveled down the words at a sluggish pace.

"...Why?" I ventured.

"If I read the dictionary, I'll have read every single word in the English language. Than I won't hafta read books anymore."

"I don't think it works that way."


	7. Dentist

"So, Rin, how was your trip to the dentist?" Len asked his sister. "Got any cavities?"

Rin gave a muffled response. "No. My teefh feel like mar-shma-llows."

"Marshmallows?"

Sweet Ann spoke up from where she was pouring herself a glass of water. "Rin got the fluoride treatment for the first time today." She said the words like "the silent treatment."

"Oh… That's never fun." Len rested his chin on his hands. "It tastes bad, doesn't it?"

Rin bobbed her head up and down miserably. "It tastes like red flower petals."

"…How do you know what red flower petals taste like?"


	8. Sudoku Part 1

"Hey, Lapis, look at this!" My friend Tianyi shoved a piece of paper in front of my face as I turned from my locker.

"What?" I pushed the paper back so I could actually look at it. It was a Sudoku puzzle.

"I made this myself and I want you to solve it! Here's a pencil, do it!"

"O-okay…?" I took the paper and pencil.

"Tell me when you're done with it, okay?" She said, then turned and flounced down the hall, pausing to wave at Rin and Len, who were on their way to the music room.

Sudoku.

Hmm…


	9. Sudoku Part 2

I am about to explode. I stormed down the school hallways, crumpled paper in hand. Where was that little… imp?!

I saw her at her locker, like she had found me yesterday. I thrust the paper in her face. "Look at this!"

"Huh?"

"You did this wrong! There is no way I can solve this!" I yelled.

Tianyi just smiled. "Oh, sorry."

"Sorry?" I finally exploded. "I spent my whole day working on it and the answer isn't even legitimate!? I'm so mad I could… could… AAARGH!"

I chucked my pencil down the hall. It hit Len on the head.


	10. Beach

Dark waves sloshed and stumbled up and down the beach, alternating between leaving and taking sand. The sand castle my friend Lily and me were building was clear of the ocean, though, but the sandy turrets kept crumbing. The hot sun shone down with no concern for the sweltering people on the seashore.

"This is hard," Lily complained. She dusted her hands off after every time she patted at the sand.

"It would be easier if you weren't so afraid to get dirty."

"I'm not _afraid_ of getting dirty. I just don't like… sand."

"Right."


	11. Peach Jam

Anon opened the fridge and skimmed through its contents.

"Ah, there it is!" She exclaimed and grabbed a glass jar. A sticker on its side proudly presented the words, 'Peach Jam'.

"Kanon, would you mind makin' some toast for me?" Anon asked her older twin while struggling with the jar's lid.

Kanon sighed from her seat at the kitchen table and slipped a bookmark into the pages of her book. "Fine." She stood, opened the breadbox, turned, and snatched the jar of jam out of Anon's hands.

"Hey!"

Kanon popped it open, then placed it on the counter.

"Oh. Thanks."


	12. Guest of Honor

"Hurry!" Wil shouted to get the party guests' attention. "Everyone hide! He's gonna be here soon!" Immediately, the people scattered. A few dove into the space between the couch and the wall, and others behind the curtains.

Soon, everyone was in position. Cul flicked off the lights. Several minutes passed, then the time finally came. A key jingled in the lock, and the door opened.

"SURPRISE!"

"AAAAAHH!" A lady fainted in the doorway.

Silence. Then Cul, "That's not Bruno."

"Cul, let me see the directions to the house again." Wil held out his hand.

"You mean this isn't Bruno's house?!"


	13. Alien

On April 17, the red phone on the kitchen counter rang three times before Lola answered it. The sun was bright, so the curtains were pulled away from the window and the lights were off.

"Hello, Kurt Sawyer speaking, from the alien tracking station in Ohio. I'm calling to inform you there's an extra terrestrial being approaching your home. Please do not be alarmed, I—" And that was all Lola heard. She hung up the phone and immediately went to the calendar decorated with flowers hanging on the kitchen wall.

Yes, Cyber Diva was coming for a visit today.


	14. Routine

Saturday morning. Mew slept in, as usual, getting up at precisely half past nine. Breakfast was a cup of yogurt and a piece of toast. After eating, she went outside to read exactly twenty more pages of her book on the back porch swing.

Except the swing wasn't there. Mew stood in shock, gaping at the empty space on her porch. There was no trace of it ever being there. What? She thought of a man dressed in black trying to run down the street, lugging the swing behind him. She went back inside thinking, _'I must be imagining things…'_


	15. Tarantula

"AHAHAHAHA—" I have a phobia of spiders. I know there is no reason I should be laughing right now, with my back pressed against the wall of my bedroom, staring at the small black spider crawling along the opposite wall. Terrified tears streamed out of my eyes as I continued to laugh, shaking with panic.

"Oliver! What is going on in here?" Yohio suddenly yanked open the door and entered in, looking fairly disturbed. He stopped when he saw the spider. "Oh."

"Please d-do something…!" I gasped, still laughing. A few seconds passed.

"No." He left the room.

"Y-Yohio…?"


	16. Sugar

"It's called a Sugar Knight." Iroha opened her wallet and pulled out a five-dollar bill. "It's super good."

"I don't know, Regina. I've never been really fond of—"

"Two Sugar Knights please!" She handed the money to the cashier.

"—Sweet stuff…"

"Oh, you're going to be surprised!" My friend smiled. The cashier passed her back her change and pushed the two beverages across the counter. Iroha gave me one and we went to find a seat in the buzzing food court.

A took a sip of my drink and instantly choked.

"What?" Iroha asked innocently.

_"I-it's so bitter!" _


	17. Pop Quiz

It was unexpectedly easy for me, and short in length. Around the halfway point, I noticed the girl beside me wasn't writing on her paper. She had midnight-blue hair cropped to her shoulders and a single earbud in one ear. Wasn't her name Akaito…?

I leaned over. "Hey. Aren'cha gonna start your test?"

She looked up. "No. I lost my pencil."

"What?"

"Only two more minutes," The teacher announced.

The pencil in my own hand was covered in rainbows, an odd choice for a boy, most people would say. I looked at my unfinished test, then at Akaito.

"Use mine."


	18. Imperfect

"LEON!" Lola yelled loudly from the entrance of the kitchen. "What are you doing?!"

"Um, drying the silverware…?" Leon tried.

"No! You're putting it away all wrong!" She rushed over to peer into the silverware drawer. "The spoons go on the left side, and the forks go on the right—" Suddenly she let out a shriek and snatched up an object from the drawer. "What are the _measuring spoons_ doing in here?!"

"I thought they went—"

"NOnonono. They go here." Lola opened a cupboard below the counter. "You live in this house! You should know where things go!"


	19. Party Strawberry

"What's this?" Rana asked, tugging on my sleeve. She held up a colorfully wrapped package for me to look at.

I read the label. "These are party strawberries."

"What's a party strawberry?" She tilted her head

"They're just like strawberries, except they're covered in yummy things, like icing or sprinkles."

"Oh." Rana stared at the box in her hands, a smile growing on her face. "Can we get them?"

"Not today. Put it back on the shelf." I said, continuing down the supermarket aisle. I pretended not to notice as Rana squeezed the strawberries and tossed then into the cart.


	20. Skateboard

I was sitting on my front porch steps with a plastic container of blueberries in my lap. Kyo was on the sidewalk, trying to do a kickflip on his skateboard, and I was watching him fail miserably. Every now and then the skateboard shot out from under his feet and he fell.

"Better not fall again, Kyo. You'd be a tripping hazard," I called, eating another blueberry.

"Quiet! I'm tryin' to focus here!" He yelled back. I watched him, silent, as he took a deep breath, popped up the skateboard, and…

Failed again, landing on his back.

"Hey—"

"QUIET!"


	21. Dog Food

"Oh no!" A desolate cry sounded from the kitchen. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Walking down the hall, I quickly headed to the room where the exclamation came from. "What happened?"

On the kitchen floor, Yuzuki Yukari was crying. "We're out of dog food!" Around her, my four dogs whimpered.

"That's nothing to cry about, Yukari," I crouched down next to her. "We can get more kibble."

"We can?" She sniffed. "But Gackpo said if we run out of food, the dogs are gonna hafta eat Tippy instead!"

Tippy is a fat pug.

"Where's Gackpo?" I asked, cracking my knuckles.


	22. Pillow Fight

"Wouldn't it be fun if these pillows were full of feathers?" Teto asked. "I can imagine them bursting open like a baby bird exploding."

"Ew, that's so weird, Teto," Kokone said. "Be quiet, I don't want to know what's going on in your mind."

"You're so mean," Teto faked a pout. "What if I had the solution to pollution? You would want to know what's in my mind then, right?"

"Speaking of ideas," Kokone put up one finger. "I have a great one!"

"Really? What is—"

Teto couldn't finish her sentence because a pillow smacked her in the face.


	23. Ring Tone

Mayu was known as a beautiful ballet dancer. She always walked with grace and elegance, and had an air of peacefulness. People said she had class, and didn't kid about it.

One day, I was standing with her at the bus stop. Being next to her made me want to stand a little straighter.

Suddenly, screaming heavy metal rock music filled the air. Mayu glanced at me then yanked her phone out of her pocket. She tapped its screen and held it up to her ear.

_Mayu likes heavy metal?_ I decided never to judge a book by its cover.


	24. Microwave Oven

"This smells like bacon…" Lui had his head halfway into our shiny new microwave oven. The old one had gotten its door stuck shut.

"Lui! Get your face out of there!" I grabbed his elbow and pulled him away from the microwave. "What are you doing?"

"Ring, it smells like bacon," he repeated, pointing. Cocking his head, he continued, "Why?"

"Uh…" My mind raced to come up with an answer. "It's because… the microwave factory tests the ovens before sending them out. And to test them, they… defrost a couple slices of bacon."

"Wow, Ring, that's so cool!"

"…Isn't it?"


	25. Cupcakes

Today, Yuki and Ryuto were frosting cupcakes. Of course, that meant the countertop the tiny cakes rested on was covered in sprinkles and chocolate batter. Mostly because of Ryuto.

"Hey, I'm out of frosting!" he exclaimed, shaking his tube of icing at me. The cupcakes on his side had inches of white fluff toppings.

"_I_ still have a _lot_ left," Yuki announced proudly. Her cupcakes were covered in neat and thin blankets.

I took the empty tube from the messy boy, saying, "Sorry, Ryuto, we don't have any more frosting left."

Yuki smirked.

Ryuto stuck his tongue out at her.


	26. Perspective

One day, my young friends Rin and Len were looking at the screen of Rin's phone. They sat on the couch in the living room. The television was turned on, but it was muted because commercials were showing.

"That's definitely a dog," Len said and stood to unmute the T.V. The detective show we were watching was back on.

"Anyone can see it's a snowboarder," Rin mumbled as he sat back down.

"Hey, let me see that picture," I held out my hand. Rin passed the phone to me.

I looked at the photo. "This is a frog."

"No way."


	27. Cinnamon

The timer pealed.

Luka opened the oven. The sticky buns were crowded, sizzling, on the cookie sheet. They scent of cinnamon quickly permeated the air. She took a deep breath, feeling accomplished.

Reaching into the hot space with her bright floral oven mitts, the pink-haired woman grabbed the tray and gently tugged out the rolls. Before her hands could get hot, she set them on the stove.

Luka looked around the room. Dirty measuring cups and spoons littered the counter. Flour lightly dusted the floor. A small bowl of homemade icing was on the table. She smiled.

Time to eat!


	28. Flash

"Everybody smile!" Clara clicked the timer button on the camera and ran around to stand next to me, Bruno and Ia. We all smiled.

_Click_

Clara strode back to the camera mounted on the tripod and looked at the picture displayed on the screen. She frowned. "Bruno blinked. We'll try again."

_Click_

Ia flipped her long hair over her shoulder and picked a piece of lint off my shirt as Clara looked at the camera and stated, "Bruno blinked again. Let's do it over."

_Click_

"Bruno blinked."

_Click_

"He blinked."

_Click_

"Let's do it again."

_Click_

"Maybe if Bruno left…?"


	29. Peppery

"Hey, Rin, try one of these," My brother Len was eating spicy corn chips. The bag read, 'Super Hot!'

"Um, no thanks," I said.

"Oh, c'mon! They're not _real_ spicy. Just a little bit."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are," I accused him. "You wanna see me burn my tongue and you're gonna chuckle as I run for a cup of water!"

"I do not! They're not spicy at all. I actually think you'll like them a lot.""

"Well, okay." I cautiously took a chip from the bag.

He chuckled as I ran for the faucet.


	30. Appreciated

Cyber Diva had come for a cross-country visit. To surprise her, Tone Rion and I made a sign out of eight pieces of paper, one letter on each sheet. We taped them onto the garage door so she would see it when she came.

W-E-L-C-O-M-E-!

"What is this gaudy mess?" she asked. "Take it down this instant. The garage door needs to look more respectable."

"Okay…"

We noticed some of the paint had come off the door when we peeled of the tape. Not wanting to annoy Cyber Diva any more, we made the door less gaudy and more homely.


	31. Camerawork

"I know! Take a picture of these rocks with the white brick in the back." My friend Galaco was helping me take abstract photos for my summer photography project.

"Okay." I crouched down and tilted the camera just enough to catch the cloudy sky in the far background, then snapped off a couple shots.

"Would you mind standing next to that bush?" I asked, pointing across the yard.

"Sure!" She strode to it, feeling useful. Using the bush as a base, I took photos of her sneakers.

She frowned. "Hey, I thought you were gonna take pictures of _me_!"

"Abstract."


	32. Reunion

I was setting the Vocaloids up for the perfect reunion photograph. Which was hard to say, because EVERYONE was there. From Crypton, Zero-G, The Internet co., Power FX, Vocatone…

"Everyone stand still! No, Kaito, stop moving! Stand next to Meiko. I can't see Yohioloid. Where in the world is Gumi? Somebody bring over a chair for Ryuto to stand on. No, Kaito, not you! I told you to _stop moving_. Teto, please quit scratching your nose… Stop talking, Piko. Yuki, I told you to go to the bathroom before we take the picture! When she's gone, _nobody move a inch!" _


	33. Impressions

_Ding Dong_

Len muted the television with a sigh and went to answer the door. Couldn't people learn to leave him alone when That T.V. Show was on in the morning?

"What is it?" he curtly asked the blond boy sanding on the doorstep.

"Uh, hi Len," Oliver stammered.

"What is it?" Len asked again.

"Well, I, um," Oliver fumbled for words. "At that party last night… At Lily's? Uh, I… I couldn't help but notice…"

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me!" Len snapped.

Oliver blushed and held out a tangle of yellow hair. "You forgot your wig."


	34. Cats

I have a very unusual neighbor. Everyone calls her Miss Mew, because she owns a lot of cats. But they're not_ real_ cats. They're all just delicate lawn ornaments.

The last time my friend Yuu and I counted them, there were twenty-three and a half. The half was product of an accident that happened a few weeks ago. From down the street, a girl who was in my class, Neru, was playing with a tennis ball and accidently smashed a brown and white cat's head clean off.

Miss Mew was surprisingly nice about it. Nobody suspected her when Neru disappeared.


	35. Flowers

"Meiko, do you like being given flowers?" Kaito stooped over and plucked a dandelion from the grass of his front yard. Usually there wasn't a single weed… "It's kinda like receiving something killed if you think about it."

The brown-haired woman rubbed her arms. "They all wilt and die anyway."

Kaito stared at the small yellow flower. "But they're all rather beautiful."

Meiko blinked. "We _could_ appreciate the beauty before they die."

The next day, she saw him at the florist's shop, The Watering Can. He was buying up as many blossomed flowers he could carry.

The blooms were wonderful.


	36. Obsessed

"Ooh, wow Gumi! I didn't know you could juggle knives! So cool!"

Neru had bought a new phone. A really nice one with a touch screen, a slide-out keyboard of just the right size, and with a hard yellow-and-silver backing.

"You're so awesome… Wait, _no_!"

Neru set the time on the screen. The clock in the room showed 1 o'clock.

"Waaahh! Gumi! Ah, there's blood!" Louder, "THERE'S BLOOD!"

Neru started to fill out the contacts app on her phone. _Wow, these buttons are smooth._

Suddenly, a familiar green-haired girl poked her head inside Neru's room. "You really are oblivious, huh?"


	37. Parasol

When the sun finally decided to show its face, Wil and Ia were halfway home from the high school. The clouds were visibly floating in from the west.

Ia twirled her maroon umbrella and said to the sidewalk, "I wonder if the clouds decide when they want to rain down on us."

The sidewalk didn't reply, and neither did Wil.

Much to their surprise, the clouds sniffled and started crying again, even though they were looking less swollen and grumpy by the second. Ia closed the umbrella, and they were both fine with the light shower.

He held her hand.


	38. Delayed

"Yo!"

"Huh?" Yohioloid blinked open his eyes to see a small robot suspended above his face— "Wah!" –and promptly fell off the sofa.

"_Cubi!_ Don't _do_ that!" He jumped and snatched at the floating CD player.

"Yo."

"Well, SORRY I fell asleep on the couch."

"Yo!"

"I _know _what time it is!"

"Yo?"

Yohioloid glanced at the clock. "Shoot! Why didn't you tell me it was this late?!"

The blond changed clothes and ate breakfast in record time, running out the door without another word to Cubi.

"Yo…"

A heartbeat passed before a quiet "Thank you!" flew up from outside.


	39. Preoccupied

"_Laaa~ la laaa~"_ Miku sang into the mirror while vigilantly brushing out her long turquoise hair. Suddenly, there was a loud snap and the comb in her hand flew to the ground.

"Huh?" The girl crouched to pick up the comb, which now had one less prong along its spine. "Weird…"

She continued with her task.

"_La~ la laaa_—" Abruptly, the comb dived to the ground again. This time, with a…

"Oh, I was looking for that," Miku murmured to herself as she bent over to retrieve a familiar green-and-white vegetable from where it fell on the bathroom floor.


	40. Temperament

"Yukari, where are my headphones?" Defoko leaned into Yukari's room without letting go of the door handle. "You said you'd give them back to me today."

Yukari looked up from her laptop. A pocky was hanging between her lips. "I did. I put them on your bed."

"You did? I didn't see them…" The short-haired girl left, closing the door with a soft thud. A minute later, she was back. "They weren't there."

"Sure as H-E double pocky they are."

Defoko's mouth fell open. "Yuzuki Yukari!"

"Yes?"

"Ne… You… ERERGEHRH!"

The UTAU stomped from the room, griping about common courtesy.


	41. Canasta?

_"¡Puras mentiras! ¡Él hace trampa!" _

Avanna quietly snuck past the kitchen where Bruno, Clara and Maika were playing a weird variation of Canasta. It had something to do with grapes.

The dark haired girl slipped into the front room and tugged on her rain boots from the closet. Next she pulled on her lime-colored raincoat.

Clara's yelling still could be heard. "_¡Lo odio!"_

Avanna gently unbolted the front door of the house and softly jerked the door out from its sticky position.

The rain poured from the chubby clouds.

She smiled and ran out.

Some moments are better spent alone.


	42. PoPiPo

"Miki, what is _that?" _Piko jumped as the red-haired girl slurped from a large glass. It was filled with what looked to be red-and-green diced tomatoes in a frothy liquid.

"Vegetable juice, of course." She didn't even look up from her drink.

"D-did you make it…?"

"No. I bought it from Miku. Wanna taste?" Miki held out the cup. "It's good."

Piko hesitated. The drink smelled like death. "Uh, no thanks."

"Oh, c'mon. It's good!"

"Yeah, I believe you."

"It's really good…."

"I said I believe you."

"I said it's good."

The next day, they were both sick in bed.


	43. Drawing

Rion seemed to be staring intently at the notebook page before her, but obviously wasn't focusing on anything.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" Nana gestured at the small carton of french fries sitting on the table. Not getting an answer, she picked a couple out and stuffed them into her mouth. Delish.

"Macne-chan."

"Hunh?" Nana blinked, thinking of her now-apparently thoughtless decision.

"I've been wondering…"

"Yeah…?"

The purple-haired girl turned the notebook around so her friend could see it. There was a drawn picture of Nana, Rion, and… A starfish?

"Tone-chin…?"

"How the heck do I draw Len-kun's hair?!"


	44. Harsh

**"-!"**

** "-!?"**

The muffled sounds of an argument could be heard from the apartment next to mine. I immediately crossed my fingers and hoped _hoped_…. To no avail. Rin, with Len following, burst into the room.

"LUKA!"

"What?" Activate no-nonsense voice.

"LIN IS LYING!" they yelled in unison. Or, that's what it sounded like.

"Okay, whatever you two are so worked up about, don't bother with me. I'm not in the mood."

They answered in livid harmony, "But she said I'm _hirs_ mirror image!"

"It's obviously the other way!"

"She just _can't_ be!"

"Get OUT! _Both_ of you!"


	45. Christmas

"Psst. Kanon." There was a small tug on the sheet.

"Rrrrrr." Kanon yanked up the blankets up on her bed, trying to get away from the morning. "What?"

"It's Christmas." Anon was practically gleaming.

"So…? I'm sleepin' in." Her twin sluggishly rolled over, grabbing her fluffed pillow and screwing her eyes up.

Anon frowned. "You're no fun anymore."

"Don' tell me I'm na fun."

"You're not fun."

"…"

In one fluid motion, Kanon gripped the edges of her blanket and threw it over her sister, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Don't tell me I'm _no fun!"_

"YOU'RE NO FUN!"


	46. Bubble

Tohoku Zunko is a whiz at blowing bubbles with gum. She can make bubbles out of any kind of gum; it doesn't have to be the classic bright pink bubblegum.

One day she was trying to teach me, key word _trying_. We both had been chomping on small wads of gum and puffing up tiny bubbles for a few minutes. Zunko blew a huge ruddy bubble, and pulled it inside her mouth with a pop.

"Now you try a big one," she instructed.

"Okay," I replied, positioned the gum in my mouth and-

_Patooey!_

Spat it out onto the floor.


End file.
